A Tale of Two Time Lords
by Alexrayne13
Summary: The adventures of a Timelord and her accident prone friend as they travel from Gallifrey to Earth and everywhere in between, outside that area, and beyond. There's an awful lot of running, shennanigans, and more.  story for NaNoWriMo
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is based on DW, which the BBC owns, but it follows the adventures of two new characters and their acquaintances. Enjoy!**

The Silence approached silently, cornering a solitary figure against the inner wall of the asylum. "Where is the other one?" one rasped, pointing menacingly at the young woman who looked like she was in her late twenties standing calmly at the center. Her light brown hair was loose from its customary ponytail, cascading down the back of her navy blue coat like a fountain of silky chocolate. She stared back defiantly with a hard glint in the depths of her currently bright green eyes.

"Far from here by now," the woman spat out, discreetly looking for any sort of weapon she could use against the creatures. Unfortunately, there was nothing in this bare, poorly lit solitary confinement area. She glanced at the aliens again, taking in details that she would later forget. The Silence's agents were a strange mix between the stereotypical 'Martian' minus the mouths, balloons covered in old, dried dripping glue, and business men. The three fingers sparking with electricity that pointed at her were the least of the woman's worries. As of this moment, she was more focused on keeping any one of the creatures in her sight, for fear of forgetting the present danger.

To think that after all that had happened she would end up dying in a mental institution on Earth at such a young age. There was still so much left to do in the universe, worlds to discover, galaxies to explore, and it was all waiting for her. Her and her friend, that is. _Well, at least she has a chance. As long as she's careful and tries to not die again, she should be able to live enough for both of us_, the woman thought. Wishing to cherish the memories of her final few moments, she closed her eyes, promptly forgetting about the Silence looming before her. Instead, she remembered a time when life wasn't as complicated, before her name was lost to the stars, and just before she had left for the greatest adventure of her life.

**A/N: This is the short prologue. Chapter 1 is in progress, we may meet the Doctor briefly at some point, and other such twists and so forth are forth coming. I'd like to thank my friends from TARDIS-POTTER for all the inspiration they provide. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Al… Al… AL!" Bright blue eyes snapped open behind green, horn-rimmed glasses, fingers steepled beneath the chin of a seemingly thirty-some-year-old woman with short, flippy blonde hair and a veritably perky attitude sitting at a simple wooden desk covered in books, papers, and psychic interfaces.

"Sorry, thinking. What's up?" Al asked, looking up at the frowning face and crossed arms of her friend, a young woman who seemed to be in her late teens or early twenties. The chocolate brown eyes on her face were accented by the black bob that framed her face and her thin lips were drawn into a stern line.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked irritably, the red lacquered nails of her left hand drumming steadily against her crossed arms.

"I told you, Libs, thinking. Is there a problem with that?" Al responded, looking back down at the pattern of circles and lines sprawled across the pages of the weathered book currently in front of her. She was forced to turn back to her friend when the writing was blocked by the same red nailed hand laid flat on the page.

"As a matter of fact…" the young Libs began.

Sensing an impending lecture from the girl, Al removed her glasses and placed them in an inner pocket of her blue vest. She unfolded her long, white sleeved shirt, buttoned the cuffs, and stood up, grabbing a single sheet of paper covered in her notes. "Fine, I'm coming," she said, folding the paper and stowing it with her glasses. Al led Libs back to the entrance of the small room. She turned around and snapped her fingers twice, turning off every single light in the room while simultaneously opening the door behind them. "After you," Al said, motioning out to the long hallways lined with countless other non-descript doors, shutting the door to the windowless abode she had been in before Libs had so conveniently interrupted her as they left.

"Say, how'd you know I'd be in here?" Al asked curiously, catching up with Libs, who apparently knew her way through the identical inner hallways of the place they were in and around every twist and turn. _And I thought this was confusing enough for other people… Maybe it's time to redecorate again… or at least reorganize,_ Al thought silently.

"It really wasn't that hard to figure out when I couldn't find you in the library, the council hall, or the gardens. Where else would you go?" Libs replied sarcastically as they turned the corner into yet another identical hall. "Kinda obvious, don't you think? What did you always say about becoming 'predictable'?" The girl put air quotes up to make her point even clearer.

"Fine, fine, I'll give you that," Al conceded, albeit grudgingly. "Now, why did you _really_ come here to find me? I know that, as much as you enjoy lecturing me, there's always something important, dangerous, or interesting when you come by."

The two of them turned a final corner, which opened up into a large, circular room. The walls were a deep, midnight blue with under-lights and highlights that seemed to swirl and change before your very eyes, giving the impression that you were in some mysterious, alien ocean. Spaced evenly around the room were light, sea green arches that had a dappled dark green pattern on them, reaching up to the center of the dome-like roof. At the center was one of the strangest contraptions you could ever imagine. The simplest description would be to say it was a circular control console, but that was putting the phrase lightly. A more accurate image would be to take a junk yard filled with abandoned items and miscellaneous riff-raff, then take the randomest items and stick them on a circuit board in a seemingly disorderly fashion. There were bells and whistles, pulleys and levers, typewriters and phones, as well as screens and buttons and who knew what else all scattered around the central tube with some kind of green engine thing within. The entire console was raised on a clear platform with stairs and rails leading down to the jumble of wires and plugs situated beneath. A single ramp on the other side led to the double doors which led to the real world outside the marvelous room.

"You know, I never get tired of walking in here," Libs sighed, looking around the room with a twinkle in her eye, no trace of her usual sarcasm in her voice at all.

"Me neither," Al agreed, walking up to the console and gently caressing several of the controls. She gave the room a glance that betrayed the fact that she was much older than she first appeared. "Now, tell me again why you came here?" Al asked again, walking to the double doors, blocking Libs from making a hasty retreat.

"Well, it's Boomy. She's been looking for the two of us… _again_," Libs replied slowly. "Does that woman ever know when to quit? I think she just enjoys watching us get into trouble! To think we were once friends with _her_…"

Al rolled her eyes and turned to open the door. "As if you don't know why she enjoys it," she threw over her shoulder as she pushed the doors open. The two of them squinted as they walked out into bright, white sunlight. Above them, a gorgeous multicolored sky appeared to radiate from the twin suns circling high above. Al closed the doors to her old Type 40 TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), or TT Console as many of her colleagues still called it. Today, the Chameleon Circuit had decided to revert to one of its favorite settings, a tall, dark mahogany wardrobe that appeared large enough to hide a small child. As a matter of fact, C.S. Lewis's idea for the Wardrobe may have been a direct result of Al forgetting to lock the doors to her TARDIS, but that was a complete accident, as she kept trying to reassure the Council whenever she was summoned. The wardrobe was situated in the shade of one of Gallifrey's famous silver-leaved trees, which appeared to be blazing in the light of the suns.

"About time you two came out," an impatient, snarky, and extremely annoyed voice proclaimed. Al quickly locked the two doors shut and turned around to face a very short and very gleeful looking woman. She appeared to be at least ten years older than Al, perhaps in her late forties or so. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun, a spattering of freckles dotted her rounded cheeks, and a pair of cold blue eyes glared at the two women, a glint in her eyes betraying a secret happiness that could only mean trouble for Al and Libs.

Al sighed internally as Libs immediately bristled up at the comment. "Excuse me, _Boomy, _but _I_ didn't get the sense that you were in any rush to tell us the news. So _doooo tell_, what is _soooo important_ that you came here personally to deliver this message?" Libs asked, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"First off, it's _the Boomerang_, and second…" Boomy paused to relish the moment before finishing her sentence. "The Historian wants to see you." Her face lit up with a malicious smirk as she watched the two others pale at the mention of the venerable Time Lady. "Immediately."

Al and Libs looked at each other slowly. "What could we have done this time to attract the unwanted attention of the _Historian_?" Libs asked, genuine anxiety etched plainly on her face.

"What do you mean _we_? I don't usually do anything to upset her. It's usually _your_ cockamamie schemes that get us called down!" Al replied indignantly.

"My sche- _My_ schemes? They're _your_ travel plans! Maybe we ended up somewhere we shouldn't have been. Again. What would that be, the twentieth time or the two hundredth?" Libs said defensively, laying the blame back on Al.

The two of them exchanged more pointless banter as the Boomerang watched, enjoying their panic immensely. Finally, although she could watch them freak out all day long, and probably much longer than that, Boomy interjected, "Well, you two can keep trying to figure out _what_ you did wrong, but every second arguing is a second that the Historian isn't getting a reply."

Al turned to the short Time Lady with a rare blaze of genuine irritation in her eyes. "Just be quiet and lead the way, Boomy," she said, obviously reaching the end of her pleasantries. She and Libs followed the woman, who continued to snicker with delight at their predicament, enjoying every last moment of their discomfort. The knowledge that the Historian, of all people, wanted to see them caused Al and Libs to worry so much that they didn't pay any attention to their surroundings until Boomy cleared her throat, stopping in front of the imposing building that the Historian's TARDIS had currently taken the shape of.

She opened the doors, leading them past the console room to another round of identical hallways. After multiple turns, they arrived at a passage that ended with a large, arched wooden doorway leading to what the group knew was the Historian's innermost sanctum, her records. Boomy briskly knocked four times on the door. Less than a second later, a voice called angrily, "Enter!"

Boomy grinned again as Al and Libs gave each other another uncomfortable glance while she opened the large doors, motioning for the two to go inside with a flourish. The three women entered into a large room filled nearly to bursting with countless journals, accounts, souvenirs, and loose papers. Sitting at a desk in the middle of this madness was a stern looking older woman. Her wild silvery curls were free from any type of containment; she had piercing stormy gray eyes that were accentuated behind half-moon, wire-framed glasses, and her angled features all screamed of disapproval with the two Time Ladies standing directly in front of her desk. The Boomerang hung back beside the now closed doors, waiting for the scolding that seemed eminent.

"The Alchemist and the Librarian…" she said slowly, peering over the tops of her spectacles, anger coming off her in waves. She rose from her large, black, comfy leather chair and looked closely at Al and Libs respectively. "Two renegade Time Lords… Traveling the Universe looking for 'adventures'…" The woman used air quotations, which caused Libs to raise a single eyebrow briefly. "Ignoring our strict non-interference laws… Meddling almost as much as that Doctor fellow…" She clucked her tongue with disapproval as she circled around the desk to come face to face with Al and Libs. The two of them exchanged another glance that was cut short. "Do you KNOW how DISRESPECTFUL it is to IGNORE you ELDERS?" the older woman roared suddenly, causing them to jump in surprise and turn back to the woman. "That's better. Now, I assume you know who I am, what my reputation is, and why I have called you here," she said, her anger sounding barely contained. "I'm the Historian, friend of Ben Franklin, Abe Lincoln, and Will Seward _at the same time_," she stated, emphasizing the last part.

"Yes, we know who you are," Al replied, finding the moment appropriate to finally speak. Quickly, she added, "Unfortunately, we don't understand why we're-"

The Historian put one hand up, stopping her in midsentence. "Don't speak unless spoken to, Alchemist. Remember your place," she stated before turning to the Boomerang, who was snickering in the back. "And you! Shut up and turn around, your face is putting me off!" Boomy stopped laughing immediately and turned around slowly, her face turning red. Al and Libs tried their hardest to contain their amusement, but their efforts didn't go unnoticed. "You two! Think this is funny, do you?" the Historian snapped, returning her attention to the two, who immediately stopped grinning.

"No, we jus-" Libs tried to explain before she too was cut off with a single hand.

"_What_ did I _just say_, Librarian? Really, is this how the newer generation treats us nowadays… I request their presence and they DON'T LISTEN!" the Historian roared again, startling everyone in the room. She took a deep breath and paced in front of Al and Libs, her hair starting to frizz just a little bit more. The Historian then grabbed a folder off her desk, flipped it open, and flicked through the pages rapidly. Her finger stopped near the end of the file, at a recent entry. "The Alchemist and the Librarian. Destination: Umbra. Time: Year 2500 BC. Purpose: Recreation," she recited, adjusting her glasses as she looked up again, slamming the folder shut. "This journey was recorded less than a month ago, according to the logs from your TARDIS. Umbra, which is also known as the Planet of the Umbrellas, is the planet famous for its unusual Brolly trees…" The sharp, disapproving glare of the Historian continued to baffle the two Time Lords as they wondered what the point of her rant was. "Now tell me… Why, in the last few weeks since you have returned, have you two not come to see me? More importantly, WHY did you NOT bring me back an UMBRELLA from the PLANET of UMBRELLAS? It baffles me how you could possibly FORGET about ME when you were surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of UMBRELLA TREES."

Al, Libs, and Boomy were struck dumb by the Historian's words. Boomy turned around, completely stunned about the ridiculousness of the Historian's reason for confronting her former friends. Al gave Libs a disbelieving glance. "Libs…" she began slowly through her teeth. "Didn't I specifically remind you just last week to send that _seed_ we picked up to the _Historian_?"

Libs looked back in confusion. "What seed?" she hissed back. "I don't recall any _seed_ for the Historian!"

Al was almost ready to do a face palm. "The _seed_! The Brolly tree seed that we were given just before leaving Umbra that we saved _specifically_ for the Historian! You know, the one you _slipped into your pocket_?" she angrily whispered back.

Libs bit her lip and slowly placed her hand into her pants pocket, feeling a small lump near the bottom. "Oh, _that_ seed," she said, turning red as a beet. She pulled out the object, which resembled a small, folded blue paper umbrella, the kind that one would stick in a tropical drink or an open coconut. "Here you go, Madam Historian," Libs said, handing the seed over gingerly.

The Historian took the seed and examined it over her half-moon spectacles. Satisfied that it was indeed a seed from a Brolly tree, she carefully tucked it into her coat pocket and looked at the Alchemist and the Librarian. "Thank you for that," she said, satisfied that they hadn't ignored her current fascination with umbrellas on their trip. "Next time, I would hope you would be a bit more prompt with your delivery process. If you would follow me…" She led the group out of the study all the way to the entrance of the main control room. Opening the door, the Historian made sure that everyone was outside before finishing on a much friendlier note. "Alchemist, Librarian, please try to stay out of trouble. I know you two mean well, but sometimes I just worry," she said before turning to Boomy, who stood off to the side in a surly mood. "Boomerang…" she began, causing the woman to look hopefully upwards. "Just… try not to bother everyone," the Historian finished, coming to a loss for words. Boomy's face fell and she turned slightly pink at the ears. The Historian cleared her throat and turned back to Al and Libs. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a poker party with Ben, Abe, and Will that I simply must get to." With that, she closed the doors and, with a rush of wind, the Historian's TARDIS began disappearing with the familiar whirring-whoosh sound.

Once the building was gone, Al and Libs began walking away back towards Al's own TARDIS. After a moment of hesitation, Boomy began to trail behind them. "Tell me, Al, what are you up to this time? I saw the way you were contemplating something when I interrupted you. You don't usually put on your thinking face unless it's a subject of extreme interest," Libs asked, glad that the ordeal with the Historian had been so small and not as unpleasant as it could have been.

"Very good point," Al replied, all thoughts of Umbra and the seed forgotten. "Well, I was just looking at some recent activity in the time vortex and comparing it to historical records. There were some strange fluctuations that weren't caused by a traveling TARDIS and I was double checking some other calculations to make sure there wasn't an event horizon collapse on its way, which thankfully there wasn't," she explained. Pulling the piece of paper out, Al showed the main points of her research to Libs, careful to hide it from Boomy, who had edged closer at the mention of "time vortex".

Libs looked at the messy scribbles of her friend and her eyes widened at the information recorded there. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a small circle at the bottom corner of the page, next to a small, angled squiggle that could resemble a crack.

"Hmm… Actually, I don't remember…" Al said, taking a look at the strange marking on the page. "I… I really don't remember writing that there. At all." Closer inspection of the circular design next to the marking revealed a specific phrase that sent chills down Al's spine for no apparent reason. Bewildered and slightly disturbed, she folded the paper up again and put the paper away.

"What was that phrase next to the 'crack' on your paper?" Libs asked, noting Al's confusion. "Are you okay? You seem kind of pale."

Al shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "No, I'm fine. It was nothing, I probably just wrote it quickly right before bed or something which would be why I don't remember writing it," she said a little too quickly, giving a nervous laugh. "Anyway," she continued, ignoring the piercing, suspicious glare from her young friend as they approached the wardrobe. "We've got places to visit, times to see. It's all waiting for us, so why wait here?" Fishing the key out of her pocket, Al opened the doors and let Libs in. "Wanna come with us, Boomy?" she asked, spotting the short woman hesitating again a few steps away.

"Me? The Boomerang? Go with you?" Boomy sputtered. "Pft, as if! I'll see you two elsewhere." She turned on heel and walked away, seemingly aiming to go to a tree on the other side of the way.

With a shrug, Al closed the doors and looked at Libs, who was glaring again. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Why did you offer to have _her_ come along? You know she doesn't like us," Libs asked angrily.

"Calm down, I was just being polite. I expected her response, so you don't have to be so sore about it," Al replied, thinking about the mysterious words written on the corner of her paper. "So, where should we go this time? Paris, 1920? Midnight? End of Earth? Raxacoricofallapatorius?" she asked to distract herself from the phrase dancing around her head, dashing around the central controls like a happy child.

"Hmmm…" Libs said, pursing her lips together before giving in to the Alchemist's perkiness about traveling. "How about… somewhere we've never been before?" she suggested, running to the opposite controls and looking around the center at her friend.

"Sounds like a plan if I ever heard one!" Al replied, looking back. "You get the spacey controls and shields; I'll take care of the wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff!" With a quick smile, they started running around the console like insane children, pushing buttons and pressing levers everywhere. "Ready?" Al asked, looking at the Librarian, who gave an excited nod back.

"Whenever you are!" Libs replied, her hand waiting on the typewriter-like portion.

"En avant!" Al cried, pulling down a large lever and activating the temporal engine, and creating the familiar whirring whoosh. Beneath her perky exterior, the Alchemist pondered the disturbing phrase from the paper: Beware the Falling of Silence. _How could silence falling be dangerous?_ she wondered silently, before shaking her head to clear her mind. _Probably nothing… But why does it cause such a shiver to run down my spine? _From outside, the wardrobe began to disappear, causing the silver leaves to rustle slightly until the wardrobe was nothing more than a distant memory.

**A/N: Ah, please ignore any weird editing things I may have missed. On the other hand, off they go! Away from Gallifrey and stuff, danger, adventure, etc coming, like the Silence. Again, I'd like to thank my TARDIS-POTTER friends for the inspiration. Talia knows exactly who I based off of her, and pretty much the other two so far know as well (Molly, Zippy, you guys know.). Yup, so please review, and I'll update once I get to the end of Ch. 2. :)**


End file.
